What the Future Holds
by Morning-Call
Summary: It all started out with a wierd dream, but what happens when Sebastian goes into mating season and Ciel becomes preggers? SebXCiel MPreg


_**MC: Ok this is my first CielxSeb fic , which(to be absolutely honest) I was forced to write because of certain someone.**_

_**DD: Hey don't look at me, you said yes to the idea. BTW hiya guys, my name is Death DAY and I'm a good friend and co-author in this story. Another co-author is Lunamusicgirl who usually writes teen stories, 'cause she is way too young to even think about the wonderfully perverted stuff that I like to think about (YAOI!). She isn't here at the moment so yeah...anything you would like to say MC?**_

_**MC: Uh yes, I don't own anything except for my ideas. This is a boyxboy or boyxdaemon whatever you prefer. There will be a MPreg and possibly a deat at some point..**_

_**DD: Ohh I love good murder stories! (Drooling)**_

_**MC: Anyway onwards with the story! **_

"_Thoughts"_

Prolog

Just Teenager Hormones Probably 

~Ciel POV~

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was sitting at my desk in my study. I blinked _"That's wired; I swear Sebastian just put me to bed a few minutes ago. So why am I here?" _Then I noticed the overwhelming mountain of paperwork on my desk, which was practically sagging in the middle. I sighed in annoyance and got to work. I picked up the first paper and stared at it. I was pretty sure that this paper hadn't been on my desk a few moments ago. I absent mindedly reached for my eye- patch that covered the marking of the contract Sebastian and I had. To my bewilderment I only noticed now that I wasn't wearing my eye-patch.

I furrowed my brows and opened one of the desk draws to look for a small hand mirror that I sometimes kept there. As soon as I found it I gasped. The mark was gone! And this wasn't my reflection that was looking back at me. I glared at the reflection of a young man, with smooth pale skin, dark blue eyes, shoulder length hair and angled fetchers. If I hadn't known better I would have thought that the person glaring back at me was my dearly departed father. I let the mirror fall to the floor and shatter. My eyes swiveled to the door and back to the shards on the floor. I stood up suddenly and walked to the window to stare out into the garden. I faintly noticed that I was a little bit taller and that the garden wasn't the same as always.

I felt some movement behind me and turned to look at the door, half expecting Sebastian to enter with my afternoon snack. The door wasn't closed anymore; it was open by a few fractions. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying and failing to calm myself. _"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen any minute?" _

My eyes snapped open as someone lightly tugged at my trouser leg. My eyes snapped open and I stared down in shock, to see a little boy with red-brown eyes staring up at me. The boy was wearing a blue night gown and was clutching a white rabbit wearing a blue eye-patch and a blue ribbon. It looked as if the boy had only been sleeping a few moments ago, because his eyes were slightly unfocused and his blond hair was tousled.

Slowly the boy raised up both his arm and commanded in a cute toddler voice "up!" I hesitated, seeing as I have had hardly anything to do with young kids and most people wouldn't see me as parent material, then I slowly heaved the boy up so that his head was resting on my shoulder. My brain was working overtime, wondering where this boy had come from. The boy said four words that made my brain freeze. "I love you, Momma".

I looked around the room but I didn't see anyone else in the room. Then realization hit me like a speeding train. This child had dared to call the Ciel Phantomhive "Momma". _"This must be some kind of joke! The child must think I look like his mother or something like that."_

Before I could open my mouth to protest, the door flung open and a group of children charged into the room. There were cries of "Momma!" and "we're back". I landed ungraciously on my bottom, as I was talked down by them. The little boy in my arms didn't seem to mind all the commotion and noise. He grinned at a girl with mismatched eyes and black hair. She grinned back showing off the gaps of her missing teeth.

Along with the girl there were three boys grinning at me. Two of them seemed to be twins and was clearly the eldest of them. He spoke first: "Mum, Dads will be here in a few minutes with Finny, Brad and Maylene and the rest of the troop." "The rest of the troop?" I asked stupidly, while my eyes flickered to the door. "Yes, the triplets were causing trouble and little Damien went to check on Faith." The eldest answered without any hesitation, while I started calculating at the back of my head. _"Four boys, one girl, triplets, Damien and Faith that's the number of children here. Which means that I "have"…TEN CHILDREN!"_

I groaned, suddenly I didn't feel so great. But the terror wasn't over yet another figure appeared at the door and chuckled. "Dear, are you all right? Are the children giving you a hard time?" I blanched when I saw Sebastian enter the room carrying a pink bundle in his hands. Behind him three more girls and a small boy who was holding one of the girl's hands, entered the room. Sebastian wasn't wearing his normal butler wear; he was wearing a casual white blouse and black trousers.

He walked over to me and held out his hand and helped me to me feet. The little boy was still clinging to me glared at Sebastian with a death glare that could only match my own. "Edward, can you let go of Mommy so that I can give him Faith?" He asked the boy in my arms. Edward shook his head still glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Edward I'll make you your favorite chocolate fudge cake if you let go of Mommy."

The boy's expression changed and he stuck his arms out so that Sebastian could take him out of my arms. After Edward had left my arms Sebastian handed me the small pink bundle called Faith. I looked at the month old baby in my arms while the children chatted with Sebastian, until he quieted them down and announced: "Daddy has some snacks downstairs. Who wants some?" There was a coursing of "me!" and the children ran out of the room. The girl with the miss matched eyes stopped in front of Sebastian and held her arms out. "Papa if you want I can take Edward downstairs and you can stay here with Mommy," she suggested smiling.

My head jerked in their direction _"Do my ears deceive me or did she just call Sebastian papa? No way! That means if he is the dad t-then w-we_". I felt a blush creep up my face. I spotted a crib in a corner and decided to put Faith in it while Sebastian talked to his "daughter".

I heard the door click shut and strong arms circled around my waist. I let out a very unmanly squeak and turned around to face Sebastian. I opened my mouth to yell at him but he swopped down on me to kiss me fully on the mouth. His tongue slid into my mouth and he closed his eyes while kissing me fiercely. To my horror I felt my knees grow weak and I closed my eyes responding to him. He slowly advanced making me step back until my back hit the wall.

He pinned my arms above my head and started to kiss down my neck while his free hand slipped under my shirt to play with a nipple. I mewed softly, it was like someone unknown had taken over my body and had turned me into some swooning girl. Sebastian growled lightly as he bit my neck causing me to gasp and moan his name.

Soon I was wearing nothing but my birthday suit and I was bent over the desk. Sebastian leaned over me and whispered into my ear "I can't hold much longer my love, so we'll just have to do it dry. You love me taking you dry, don't you young master?" He bit me ear loop and thrust into me. My back arched up and I screamed my pleasure to the heavens. We set up a slow pace, gaining speed, while Sebastian whispered dirty things to me as he pounded into me. I withered and moaned, demanding him to go harder and faster. Oh so soon did I feel the heat building up in me. I was so close and …

I shot up in my bed gasping and panting. I let myself fall onto my pillow and groaned. It had only been a dream. I chuckled lightly then suddenly realized that the steamy ending of my dream had left a certain problem behind. I buried my face in my hands. How was I going to be able to face Sebastian after a dream like this? I felt so dirty! How could I dream something so vulgar! Ignoring my problem I rolled over on my side and tried to get back to sleep. After all I had a long day of work ahead of me. Probably just my teenager hormones that caused this dream, so nothing to worry about.

_**DD: sure did write a lot :3**_

_**MC: You mean I did the typing and you did the sleeping don't you?**_

_**DD: Ah, stuff it !**_

_**MC: Anyway plz R&R thx :D**_

_**DD: Yeah or William will come and get you !**_


End file.
